Cheat Day
by FrostyFirebender
Summary: While on patrol Chat Noir happens to pass by a certain bakery and decides to stop by for a sweet treat. I do not own cover image. Fanart is by Itaslipy.


AN: Like I normally do, I wrote this fic in the middle of the night so there might be some grammar or spelling mistakes. So if you find any you can just mention it in the comments and I will try to fix it.

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

* * *

Adrien 's mouth watered as a sweet scent reached his nose, tempting him with the promise of a sweet treat.

He had been on his patrol minding his own business and patrolling through Paris . You know the usual. But, just as he was starting to head back home he happened to pass by the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

He remembered the time his classmate Marinette brought some croissants from the bakery to class, and how good they had tasted. He briefly considered dropping by to get a snack. The only problem was that pastries and sweets were not exactly part of a model's diet. He was pretty sure his dad wouldn't approve of him eating so much sugar and carbs.

He froze in indecision for a few moments, and his tail ceased to move as he squatted on the edge of a nearby rooftop. However, his conflict only lasted for a few moments though when the smells of various pastries reached his nose.

He leapt of the rooftop of the building, his mind made-up. Surely, eating only a few of them would not hurt. After all, what his dad didn't know wouldn't hurt him. One cheat day out of his diet couldn't hurt.

He strolled casually into the small bakery. Fortunately, it wasn't very busy at the time so no one crowded him when he walked in, though a few people asked for pictures or an autograph. Of course, he was happy to oblige.

Anyway, he walked up to the counter and realized that his friend Marinette was currently working the cash register. At school Marinette normally was very shy. Well, that wasn't completely true.

She was confident and kind to almost everyone, but as soon as he tried to talk to her she was awkward and withdrawn. He kind of just assumed that she was intimidated by the fact that he was a model, or by his father's reputation. He had heard about her interest in fashion after all. So, understandably, he wasn't really sure how she would react to his arrival, and he was surprised when she spoke to him.

"Chat Noir?" She asked puzzledly, before she suddenly tensed up. "Why are you here? Is something wrong?" She blurted out looking concerned.

He blinked twice -he was more than a little stunned at her bluntness -before responding.

"Hello to you, too, Purr-incess. And for your information nothing is wrong. I just decided to stop by for a snack since I had a sweet tooth." He practically purred, a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"Well, sorry for my reaction, but you can't really blame me. After all, it's not everyday that a super hero decides to visit our bakery. Anyway, what would you like to order." She replied relaxing as she realized that nothing was wrong.

Chat was slightly surprised again at her reply and confident demeanor, but hid it well. He was kind of curious about how different she was acting and briefly wondered why she never acted like this around him when he was Adrien. She was always shy and awkward around him as Adrien, but he always just brushed it off.

Normally, when Adrien even tried to talk to her, she froze up . However, her behavior towards him now was confusing him. Surely, a super hero had to be equally, if not even more, intimidating than a rich model.

He shrugged off his curiosity before answering. "I'll take a few croissants and some cookies to go please." He requested before he thought of Plagg. "Oh, and can I have a few cheese pastries, too."

"Sure, coming right up," she said with a smile. She picked out the various baked goods and placed them in a bag before she handed it to him.

" _Merci_ ," he stated taking the bag.

" _De rien_ ," she replied, "and feel free to come again."

He saluted to her with a wink before sprinting out the door, more than eager to eat his sweets. He ran to a nearby alley before releasing his transformation. Then, he handed his hungry kwami the cheese pastries he bought.

He opened the other bag, grabbed a pastry, and dug in. He practically inhaled it in seconds, but he couldn't make himself feel guilty. The taste was worth it. The bag was emptied in just a few minutes.

He had a feeling that these cheat days would become a bad habit of his.

* * *

I found another story! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story and feel free to review! Snowflakes for all: ❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆


End file.
